


唯有杜康

by Prozaco



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Banter, Bondage, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 水手们在海岸上发现了一个酩酊大醉的男孩。
Relationships: Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Other(s)
Kudos: 15





	唯有杜康

**Author's Note:**

> Mob狄俄尼索斯！Underage！我有罪！雷的朋友请立刻退出！

我的生命之日！

在暮色中沉沦。

你半阖的眼眸，

明灭出灼红的微光。

你晶莹的泪珠，

已如露水一般流淌；

你爱恋的紫霞，

你迟来的极乐至福，

在这苍茫汪洋中，悄然漂荡……

——节选自《狄俄尼索斯颂歌》，尼采①

我最先注意到的是那头乌黑浓密的半长卷发，其中几缕随着男孩的蹒跚步履在料峭海风中飘动。紧接着是从他身上漫不经心地披着的紫金长袍中漏出的肩膀，光洁的皮肤吹弹可破，却结实地包裹着少年初长成的薄薄肌肉。捆绑着男孩双手的浸油麻绳似乎比他的腕骨还要粗上一圈。他赤着脚，在湿润的沙滩上胡乱踩出深浅不一的足印，温驯地接受着粗绳的牵引，昏昏沉沉地跟随着高大水手们的步伐。在他身后延绵的足迹很快又被冰冷的海潮抹去了。

他是独自出现在海岸边一个突起的岬角上的。男孩被带上甲板时，他们这样说。此刻我才第一次近距离地观察到他。这孩子如同女郎一样美丽②，精致的脸庞上挂着暧昧不明的微笑，仿佛还处于半梦半醒之间，深色鬈髮上涂着没药，在第勒尼安的潮湿海风中依然显得干燥而洁净。他被领着步步走近，我望过去，隔着人群，透过他被吹乱的刘海，一双盛满迷醉的紫罗兰色眼睛。我与他目光相遇。一丝光芒从他眼底闪过，转瞬即逝。 _他对我笑了。_ 他脸上的笑容从未消失。 _宽容，轻蔑，哀叹，慈悲，疯狂。_ 他的笑意。

一刹那，启示从天而降击中我的脑海。我从风舵边冲向人群，猛然把他们拨开，牵起男孩被束缚在俘虏绳结中十指修长的双手，单膝跪地。“一群疯子！”我对水手们说：“你们以为自己捉来了什么凡人吗？我不知道是哪位神灵隐藏在这个少年的心里，但他绝不是凡人，而像是住在奥林匹斯山上的神袛。我们应该立刻把他释放回这黑暗的海岸上，万万不可动手，以免他的怒火掀起狂风骤雨。”

“无论你是谁，”我又转向眼前的男孩：“我请求你不要记恨我们，保佑我们一帆风顺。请饶恕那些掳走你的人吧！”

而黑发的男孩只是稍稍抬起一点儿眼皮，仿佛这个动作已经耗尽了他所有的力气，脚下发虚靠在我怀里，微热的温度和某种果实烂熟的馥郁香气从他身上传来。他红润的嘴唇轻启，露出一排整齐的牙齿，欲有所言。但男孩什么也没说，全身重量压向我，闭上双眼，陷入了沉沉睡梦。

“蠢货！”水手中最强壮的那个叫了起来，他也是我们中最年轻的一个，在堤瑞尼亚犯了杀人罪而逃亡到大海上。人们都放声大笑起来，那个水手抓住我的衣领把我往一边丢开，男孩失去了依靠而跌落在甲板上，手腕被绳索稍微吊起，他双目依然紧闭，平静地呼吸着。深紫色的长袍在肮脏的木板上散开，笔直紧致的小腿从柔软的布料伸出。

“是天意把他扔到我们这儿来了！这八成是要去埃及、塞浦路斯、希柏里尔甚至更远的地方的某个富家子弟，我们可以拿他找他的朋友或者家人换取一大笔财富。”

“或者，在那之前，我们可以先把这细皮嫩肉的少年享用一番！”

水手们的笑声在这句话后变得更加低沉而粗犷。

一直熟睡在甲板上的男孩似乎被吵闹声惊醒，爬了起来。“这是怎么回事？”年轻的神袛对水手们喊道，“告诉我，是什么命运把我带到了这里，你们又要把我带到哪里去？”

“别怕，孩子，”一个声音安慰他说，“告诉我们你的名字，你想到达的口岸，无论是哪里我们都会将你送到岸上。”

男孩点点头，嘴角扯出一个甜蜜的微笑，紫色的眼里却依然一片混沌。他的声音里充满信任与感激：“那么将你们的船开往纳克索斯岛去吧，那里便是我的家乡，我的名字是狄俄尼索斯。”

“以诸神的名义，”水手长指向天际，“我们发誓将扬帆穿越爱琴海，把你平安送到纳克索斯岛。”

男孩——狄俄尼索斯，仍然跌坐在甲板上，双手缠在绳结里，可他却不以为然。我起身走向桅杆扯起风帆，想到纳克索斯在我们方位的东边，我便调整了帆索。这时他们却冲我眨眼，低声说：“傻子！你疯了吗？我们要往西边的得罗斯去！”

我不愿再与这群利欲熏心的人同流合污，“那你们来驶船吧。”说着我朝地上的男孩走去，决定自己把他送走。作为一个经验丰富的舵手，要找到一艘乐意接纳我的船舶并不是什么难事。

“你在想什么？好像我们的航行真的少不了你似的！”一个人嘲弄地骂道，坐到了我原本的位置上执掌风帆。“既然你那么想陪伴你的‘神’，那就和他一起被捆着去吧！”紧接着我感觉什么沉重的物体敲在了我的后脑勺上，我眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

等我醒来时，发现船首已经掉了个头，海风灌满了拉紧的船帆，背对着纳克索斯岛前进，而我的上半身和双手一并被绑在了桅杆底部，不远处就是双手被捆的狄俄尼索斯和四五个围绕着他的水手。他眺望着大海，泪水在眼眶中汇聚，“唉，这并不是你们所许诺的海岸啊！你们成年人怎么可以欺负小孩。”

第勒尼安的海盗们粗声大笑，抛下了他们破绽百出的伪装。“没事的，孩子。我们会好好疼爱你的。”

说着，握着绳索的水手猛然收紧了束缚，长长的浸油麻绳被绕在了吊杆上，地上的男孩惊呼一声，一下被整个提了起来。轻薄的紫色长袍随风飘动，一个男人，那个杀人犯，上前两手顺势握住了男孩的两只纤细的脚腕，没费多少力气便把它们分开了。年幼的狄俄尼索斯似乎还读不懂其中的暗示，只是本能而虚弱地挣扎着、喘息着，而他的踢动让男人更轻松地迈进了他两腿之间的空间，赤足脚趾间的细沙洒落在甲板上。周围所有人的呼吸声都变得粗重了。男人掰着狄俄尼索斯的腿，向众人展示了少年原本藏在袍子底的下半身：白皙光洁的小腹，稚嫩干净的性器垂在腿间，没有毛发，就如他吊起双臂底端显示的那样。

“你一直刮得那么干净，还是根本没长毛？”人群中传来几句粗野的脏话和笑声。“依我看，你可不像是谁的儿子，更像某个人的被爱欲者③嘞！”

男人松开一只手，狄俄尼索斯的右腿无力地垂下，在空中小幅度地摇晃着，另一边的大腿依然因为被提起而张开。男人把手伸向男孩大腿根部，揉捏其中细腻的软肉，粗糙的手指探进中间隐秘的缝隙中，摩擦着那个令人痴迷的入口，“可是你的小穴还那么紧，连一根手指都塞不进去，不会是从来没被用过吧？”

黑发的男孩满脸通红，泪水在眼中打转，他的挣扎在肌肉虬结的水手面前似乎是杯水车薪，张口只能发出几声浅浅的喘息。男人掀起了自己的短袍。

“够了！”我冲他们大吼，“现在住手，我们还有挽回的机会！”

“闭嘴，你这个废物，好好看着我们是怎么肏你信奉的‘神明’的。”

这个堤瑞尼亚的逃犯往甲板上啐了一口，另外两个水手一左一右走到了被吊起的狄俄尼索斯身边，圆木般粗壮的手臂抓起狄俄尼索斯的双腿，让它们岔开到极限。这下男孩粉红的后穴被充分暴露出来了，在未尽的阳光下闪闪发亮，显得愈发诱人。卡在他腿间的男人深吸了一口气，从短袍下掏出了那根早已勃起多时的丑陋阴茎，抵在狄俄尼索斯未被使用过的入口处。意识到男孩根本没法就这么容纳如此庞然大物，男人把两根手指塞进狄俄尼索斯的嘴里，粗暴地搅动着。“舔湿点，等下就没那么疼了。”那人窃笑起来。“如果你听话，我们还能让你很爽。”

下一秒他就痛呼着把手指抽了出来，接着另一只手狠狠地抽在了男孩那张稚气未脱的脸上，留下一个猩红的掌印。“小婊子，还会咬人是吧？”

被称为小婊子的狄俄尼索斯却笑了，眼神迷离，仿佛刚刚从对方那儿接收的是一句赞美，一个轻抚。

男人失去了耐心，把沾着唾液的两根手指强行插进了狄俄尼索斯体内，男孩的面庞因为撕裂般的疼痛而扭曲。水手的每一根手指都布满老茧，平日里摇荡船桨的手在男孩紧紧收缩的甬道里冲刺着。狄俄尼索斯双臂被吊起，两腿被钳制住大张，下体被无情地侵犯着，浑身颤抖得像茫茫大海中的一叶孤舟，胸前那片苍白的皮肤开始发红发烫。男人出其不意地抬手掐住了狄俄尼索斯细瘦的脖子并收紧力度，两指把男孩的后穴撑开一道小缝，把那刑具般的狰狞性器大力插了进去。或许因为窒息，或许因为疼痛，狄俄尼索斯积攒了许久的泪水终于奔涌而出，弄脏了那张干净漂亮的小脸。男人开始了毫不留情的抽插，在那么紧的小穴中行进其实挺艰难的。狄俄尼索斯浓密的睫毛在一抽一插下阵阵颤动，他张开嘴唇却只能发出吸气的声音，泪水从他嘴角淌进，又随着涎水流出。

旁边的水手咳嗽了一声，与正在操干年轻神袛的男人交换了一个眼神。

男人满头大汗，点了点头。“这小子不知怎么把自己弄得病病歪歪的，倒是方便了我们。”

过于粗大的阴茎依然嵌在狄俄尼索斯体内，在吊起他的绳索被松开后，狄俄尼索斯一时间往下坠，把男人的阴茎坐得更深。接着狄俄尼索斯被轻轻放在了地上，他的双手自由了，但绳结转移到了他的颈上，让他像只幼兽一样被拴了起来。男人抱住狄俄尼索斯发软的躯干，将他在甲板上翻了个身，变成了伏趴着的姿态，阴茎随着这个动作在男孩体内转了一圈，让他发出了一段破碎的呜咽。

男人接过那根扣着狄俄尼索斯颈脖的绳子，在他身后用力一扯，男孩因这力度扬起了脑袋，脖子划出一道漂亮的弧线，脆弱的喉结滚动着，臀部往后撞上了男人的身体，透亮的紫色长袍垂在甲板上，勾勒出男孩的身体线条。男人被狄俄尼索斯的小穴顶得倒吸一口凉气。“看看你的神，翘着屁股，像条小母狗一样被我的大鸡巴肏得口水直流。”

我心如刀割。可捆绑着我的绳索收得那么紧，只要我稍微动弹就会割破我的血肉。我敬爱的神袛啊，我的狄俄尼索斯，请原谅我的软弱无能，请降罪于这无礼的恶徒。

* * *

男人的话语让旁边的水手们更加焦躁不安了。狄俄尼索斯甚至能听到他们吞咽以及开始自渎的声音。刚才抬着狄俄尼索斯右腿的水手在他面前跪了下来，腥臭的阴茎从亚麻短袍下伸出。狄俄尼索斯的脑袋依然被绳索勒得高高抬起，水手一只手捏住他的下颚，强迫狄俄尼索斯张开那张小巧红润的嘴巴，将随意撸动了几下便梆硬的阳具往男孩嘴边送。见刚刚的红印还未消去，水手抬手在同一侧给了狄俄尼索斯一记响亮的耳光，让男孩脸上的掴痕变得更深。狄俄尼索斯下意识地往后躲闪，不仅没有躲过这一巴掌，反而把身后男人的阴茎吞得更多，被插到最深处，男孩不由自主大张嘴巴想要哭喊，却被身前的水手顺势将性器塞进了口中。这下狄俄尼索斯前前后后都被男性填满了。

“尊敬的‘神’啊，请享受我献给您的贡品吧。”人群低声笑起来，即将要操狄俄尼索斯小嘴的水手拿腔拿调地继续说，“不要咬。我相信您的嘴知道该怎么品味美食。”这是一句威胁。

似乎放弃了抵抗，被前后夹击的男孩乖巧地眨了眨眼。水手放开了他几乎被捏出瘀痕的下颚，转而攥住了狄俄尼索斯那头惹人怜爱的黑发。身后的男人也松开了绳索，用膝盖把狄俄尼索斯的双腿顶得更开，双手禁锢住长袍下少年细瘦的腰部。两人像商量好的一般开始操干狄俄尼索斯的嘴巴和后穴，阴茎从他后穴抽离的同时口中阳具的龟头也深深顶到了咽喉处，马眼分泌出的前液一路蔓延，也许是为了拒绝呕吐的欲望男孩控制不住地吞咽，吮得身前的水手一声长吁。身后的阴茎再次抵在狄俄尼索斯的小穴上，这是男孩在被不断抽插以来这根东西第一次完全离开他的身体，没想到肏了那么久，男孩的甬道还是那么紧致，插入起来还是那么困难。但蛮力可以解决一切。硕大的龟头突破了括约肌，再次享受肠道中的火热紧拥。男人握着狄俄尼索斯的腰将他往后拉，阴茎又一次整根沒入了他的身体，阴囊拍在男孩肉乎乎的屁股上发出清脆的响声，这时口中的阳具才终于从他喉咙深处退到了舌头上，狄俄尼索斯才有了咳嗽的机会。可他还没喘过气来，体内的阴茎又碾过他的肠道，他的脸颊再一次埋到了身前水手的阴毛中。

就这样，狄俄尼索斯上下两张未经人事的小嘴富有节奏地吞吐着两个男人的性器。他眼中那一池紫色的琼浆玉液支离破碎，从眼角滑落，正如从他那被阴茎堵住的嘴巴里吐出的声声呻吟一样。在他身后耕耘的男人的脖子、耳朵和面部开始泛红，这红色逐渐蔓延到男人的全身。这人抽插的动作有些放缓，但没有停下，嘴里本来一直骂骂咧咧的却开始语无伦次，在一记猛烈的冲击后，男人脱力般向前倒在了狄俄尼索斯背上。“这个废物，直接爽晕过去了？”旁观的一个水手等待已久了，走过去一脚把男人踢开，男人仰面躺在甲板上，软掉的阴茎趴在腿间，开始打鼾。这时狄俄尼索斯的后穴像被拔出了瓶塞一样，浓稠的白浊从小洞里涌出，顺着他跪立的大腿淌下，一滴一滴落在木板上。后来的水手对着狄俄尼索斯的小穴跪下，倒不忙于拿出阳具，而是观察着他白浆翻涌的肛门。那被干成深红色的小穴微微张合着，因为身前男人的顶撞而摇晃着，仿佛期待着下一个客人的到来。水手捡起落在一边的那根麻绳，没有拉扯它，而是把它太长那些地方圈起来，在手中绕成一股绳鞭，对准了狄俄尼索斯的会阴处。“啪”地一声，狄俄尼索斯浑身缩紧了，更多精液从他的后穴被挤出，而身前的男人因为被他的牙齿碰到而惩戒性地扯紧了他的头发。

毫无预兆地，身后的水手将阳具戳进了狄俄尼索斯体内，男孩短促地哀鸣了一声。由于前一个男人的精液的润滑，这让双方都轻松很多。但还是很紧。新来的水手心想，这小洞简直是为被肏而设计的，如此热情地吸纳着他的性器。“自己动。”他说，而男孩顺从了。“呵，果然是个骚货。”他低头入神地看着男孩包裹着他的小穴是如何吞入又吐出自己胯下的巨物，进出之间不断有精液被带出，在穴口摩擦出一些小小的泡沫，发出叽咕叽咕的声响。水手再次举起手中的临时鞭子，这次落在了狄俄尼索斯的臀丘上。狄俄尼索斯像被鞭策的马儿一般服务得更加卖力了，屁股上的肉随着腰肢的摇摆而像浪潮一样起伏，低声啜泣着，虽说他浑身都使不出什么力气，主要还是靠着身前男人的控制而行动，在重峦叠嶂般的快感中攀行。“你真是个被强奸也能爽到的动物。”收到鼓舞，水手以更重的力度，从不同角度抽打狄俄尼索斯的臀部，在他两片屁股上留下了一个个深红色的交叉，抽得红线相交的部位开始发紫。手执绳索的水手如此沉浸于鞭笞男孩，丝毫没有注意到对面的男人在狄俄尼索斯嘴里射精后便直直地往一旁倒下了，皮肤发红。排队等候的其他人自然也没有留意这一奇怪的现象，一心想着快到肏到这个让人狂乱于情欲中的男孩。

被腥膻味恶心到的狄俄尼索斯伸出舌头想把嘴里的污物吐出，却立马被另一根坚硬的勃起塞了回去，在呛咳中不得不把“贡品”咽进了肚子。他的四肢酸胀不已，早已无力再支撑自己的身体，在一次次鞭打中越滑越低，而身后的人好像突然想起了绳索最早的用途，猛地把绳子收紧，窒息的恐惧迫使狄俄尼索斯再次爬了起来，手脚跪着接受身前身后的侵犯。现在在干他嘴巴的男人轻轻地捧起了他被眼泪冲刷得一塌糊涂的脸颊，用长着厚茧的拇指抚摸他浸湿的眼角。男人没有直驱他的咽喉，而是用龟头抵在他口腔内侧刺戳着，享受于阳具在男孩脸皮上顶出一个个凸起的淫靡景观。在这场强暴中堪称温柔。但这种柔情没有持续多久。干他后穴的男人和肏他嘴的男人开始抢夺主导权，一个扯着绳子将他往后拉，一个抱着他的后脑勺把他的小嘴往自己的小腹靠，在狄俄尼索斯感觉自己将要被撕成两半时，两人却忽然达成了某种共识，同时往男孩的方向一顶，这下两根阴茎分别都顶到了他肠道和喉管的最深处，而此时他也因为重获呼吸而浑身颤抖，后穴绞得更紧了。身后的水手当场缴械，将种子浇灌在年轻的神袛身体深处，之后便失去了意识，同不久前被他踢开的男人躺在一起。

当第五根阴茎暴力捅进狄俄尼索斯的小穴时，身前的水手将阳具抽出了男孩的嘴巴，抓起狄俄尼索斯纤细的左手撸动自己的包皮，没两下就释放在那只温暖的小手中，喷射而出的白浊溅在了狄俄尼索斯紧咬着的嘴唇、俊美的鼻梁、蝴蝶般扑棱的睫毛，以及汗湿在额角的黑发上。然后那人像脱线的木偶一般，沉重地跌在了甲板上。

最后一个男人还将一只手按在狄俄尼索斯，那年幼的神的腰窝上，一只手牵着捆绑在对方脖颈上的麻绳，沉醉于侮辱这衣着光鲜的男孩，在他身后驰骋着、抽送着自己的性器，对自己接下来将要面对的一无所知。

* * *

这不信神的水手一遍肏着跪趴在他胯下的神袛，一边嘲笑着他和我的眼泪。可一眨眼，飞速前进的船舶突然停了下来，像搁浅一般一动也不动，可我们现在正处大海之中！

我抬头望去，发现一株藤蔓正沿着帆顶向两边攀爬，簇簇枝条从它身上垂落；深色的葡萄藤缠绕在船桨上，沿着桅杆向上生长，与风帆上的藤蔓会合成伞盖，挂满了成熟的葡萄，含苞欲放的花朵点缀其中。

而狄俄尼索斯，则在神圣的光辉中挺拔地站立着，面带戏谑的笑容，紫色的眼睛——现在我明白了，那便是香醇 _美酒_ 的色彩，前所未有的澄澈，一改那副睡眼惺忪的模样。束缚着他的绳索自动解开了，像条死蛇一样瘫软在地上。刚刚还在侵犯他的男人已经被甲板上的异象吓得蜷成一团。葡萄叶在他额前束成发带，弯曲光滑的牛角从他头上长出，他手中所执的神杖被常春藤花环所缠绕，滴着蜂蜜。他轻挥神杖，在船舷上也展现了他的神迹，甜美芬芳的酒液流遍了整艘船，与海浪和鸣出天籁之音；老虎、豹子、黑熊和山猫从饱满的浆果中破出，四处游荡，追逐着船上的凡人。水手们见状都失神而恐怖地躲避着，其中一个刚要尖叫出声，他的嘴唇却变成了鱼的嘴，其他人见他的样子还没来得及恐慌，也都遇到了同样的情况：他们的身体迅速缩小，皮肤硬化长出淡蓝色的鱼鳞。他们的脊骨弯曲，手臂萎缩成鱼鳍，两足合成鱼尾，在甲板上蹦跶着，直到跳入大海。一想到我也会迎接相同的命运，失去我的人形，我的四肢便战栗起来。

而神样的男孩，狄俄尼索斯，只是和蔼地走到我跟前，在我的腿边蹲下了。“你到底是谁？”我的心脏怦怦直跳。

“毋须害怕；你得到了我的青睐。我是美酒与狂欢之神狄俄尼索斯，是卡德摩斯的女儿塞墨勒与众神之王宙斯结合后所生的。告诉我你的名字。”

“我的名字叫阿科忒斯，来自迈俄尼亚。”

“很好，阿科忒斯……可为何你看起来如此忧郁？”

“我……”

年轻的神袛，我深爱的狄俄尼索斯用他盛满美酒的眼睛注视着我。他的脸庞上依然沾染着情色的白浊，他那被拉扯过的紫金色长袍依然松松垮垮地披在肩上，挂着顽童恶作剧成功般的微笑，但无论哪一点都无法折损他的圣洁。

“你将成为我的信徒并从此追随在我身边，而为了解决你的忧伤，我将赐予你无尽的美酒——”

狄俄尼索斯跨坐在我大腿上，湿润的臀缝隔着布料摩擦着我。这时我才发现我的下体也早已硬的发疼了。在狄俄尼索斯的一个眼神下，捆绑着我的绳索无声地落在了甲板上，而我依然紧紧靠着桅杆不敢动弹。男孩凑近了我的脸，唇齿间溢满了香醇的葡萄甜气。他引导我麻木的双手握住他那黑色鬈发中伸出的一对深色牛角，轻轻掀起了我的袍子，那个甜蜜的后穴对准了我的硬挺。

“——与陶醉。”

他坐了下去。一瞬间，满船藤蔓上，朵朵渺小的、洁白的葡萄花在日落中纵情盛开了。

**Author's Note:**

> ① 由于我还没学过德语，手头上也没有汉译本的《狄俄尼索斯颂歌》，本段诗歌由我译自俄语译文«СОЛНЦЕ САДИТСЯ»（尼采著，Я. Э. Голосовкер译，«Дионисовы дифирамбы»）  
> ② 此为施瓦布的《希腊神话和传说》中的原句。  
> ③ “被爱欲者”，在古希腊指男性相爱中被动的那一方，大概是“小受”的意思。


End file.
